


Boy's Night

by Harlequin_Law



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff and Humor, Guild support, Juvia is jealous, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Law/pseuds/Harlequin_Law
Summary: It's almost a full moon, so Lucy sends Natsu for a "boy's night" with Gray. What kind of mischief will the boys get up to together? Mud fights? Fist fights? Body shots?





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my attempt at writing yaoi. I've read a few between Natsu/Gray and though the storyline is always good, the way one of them is always portrayed as the more feminine in the relationship seriously irks me. Some of the pet names make me gag also, lol. I've decided that for what I'm going for, them being bisexual and in joint relationships will be the best. These are all consenting adults who live separately...they are all just fully aware of the situation. The lyrics are from Hold Each Other by A Great Big World and Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.
> 
> "speaking"
> 
> thoughts (italics)

"Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a Fairy Tail celestial wizard and member of Team Natsu. Needless to say our relationships within the team are...well, complicated. Very, complicated. Oh, maybe I should explain a bit more about my teammates first? Well, first there is Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer wizard who also happens to be my boyfriend. He has a fiery temper and a heart of gold...even if he is reluctant to admit it. Next is Gray Fullbuster, an ice make wizard who is seeing Juvia Lockser. Under his cool guy exterior is a man who is loyal to his friends and ready to help at any moment.

Juvia and I get along fabulously...especially since she has decided that I'm not after Gray anymore. We spend a lot of time together...since Natsu and Gray are also seeing each other. Yeah, it's kind of strange to share my boyfriend with another guy...but they have some fetish's that I'm just not going to try to fulfill and neither is Juvia. It's nice though to share the responsibilities of a relationship with Natsu, mainly when one of us is having issues with him we can talk to each other about it and help each other out...because let's face it, he is a handful and can be rather dense about things sometimes.

It all really came down to them trying to take out their frustrations with each other on Juvia and I...in the bedroom. That side of them is just too intense for either of us, lol. Really though, if we weren't completely aware of what was going on...you would never know by seeing them together. They are exceptionally private about what goes on between them. It is cute though to see them smile at each other and the occasional bro hug that lasts a second longer than it should. Oh, I'm getting way off track now aren't I."

Anyway, the next member of our team is Erza Scarlet...also known as Titania who uses requip magic. She has some amazing armors that allow her to be really versatile with her magic. Erza comes across as scary when you first meet her, but really she is a wonderful person who acts like an older sister to everyone in the guild...especially Gray and Natsu. She has kind of a complicated relationship with Jellal Fernandes who is a member of Crime Sorciere. I hope they can get things worked out, cause you can tell they truly care about each other.

Our youngest team member Wendy, is probably the most normal one of us at this point. She is a sky dragon slayer, so she is kinda like Natsu...but her magic is based around air and healing instead of fire and destruction.

Um...let's see what else? Oh, I can't forget about Happy and Carla. They are Exceeds who use Aera magic to fly! Happy lives with Natsu and Carla lives with Wendy. I'm not sure what the deal is with Exceeds and dragon slayers, but they seem to gravitate to each other. Anyway, I think it's time for a boy's night...so I'm going to invite Juvia and the other girls at Fairy Hills to the bath house with me. We could all use a night of pampering...oh I'm excited! It's gonna be so much fun! Later!"

* * *

**_Something happens when I hold her,_ **   
**_She keeps my heart from getting older,_ **   
**_When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder._ **

"Apparently, Lucy decided that her and Juvia need a 'girls' night or something. That's what she usually does after she gets sick of my 'moodiness' as she calls it. I guess trying to be gentle with her causes me to bottle up a lot of excess energy... after a while, it does get frustrating to have to restrict myself with her. She is a lot of fun to be with though and she's a great friend, too.

It took me a while to figure out that sometimes I need to be with someone who can take care of themselves. Who doesn't need me to save them, coddle and comfort them. Who doesn't take my bullshit and can give as good as they get. The only girl at Fairy Tail who falls under all that is Erza...and that sure as hell ain't happening. She's like the mean sister I never wanted. Frankly, it was Lucy who suggested it after all. Apparently, everyone else could see the tension, long before Gray and I did.

**_I can't remember where I'm from,_ **   
**_All I know is who I've become,_ **   
**_That our love has just begun like ohhh._ **

That's what I like most about what I've got with Gray. We can be as rough as we want and we'll put up with way more shit from each other than the girl's will. Trusting each other makes it that much better. Granted it took us a while to get there. We can be lewd and crude to each other in the middle of whatever we're doing and not get pissed off about it, even though it's usually the popsicle who gets mad. We can argue and fight and still have each others back in a second. We can be completely honest with each other too!

After we all got on the same page, it's made all our relationships that much better. Each of us have someone to talk to when the other one is getting under our skin...though honestly I think Gray and Lucy talk way more about me than Juvia and I do about Gray, though I'm not sure how much Lucy and Juvia talk about Gray and I. I suppose I should go find Gray and see if he's in the mood for a guy's night."

* * *

"Well, Lucy just showed up at the guild and invited all of us girls out for the evening. Gray told me that he figured Lucy would declare a 'girls' night soon. They quit missions last week cause of the conflicts between the boys and Natsu and Gray's arguments at the guild have been getting worse this past week, so I'm sure a night out will be the best for all of us. It will be nice to get together with the other girls in the guild. I'm sure we'll go out to eat, then to the bath house, maybe watch some movies, share some gossip and probably have a sleepover at Erza's since her apartment is bigger than everyone else's. Oh, I better go pick out what I'm going to wear this evening."

* * *

**_Everything looks different now,_ **   
**_All this time my head was down,_ **   
**_He came along and showed me how to let go._ **

**_Something happens when I hold him,_ **   
**_He keeps my heart from getting broken,_ **   
**_When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen._ **

"That damn flamebrain is always in such a rush. As though we all don't have responsibilities to deal with on a daily basis...I shouldn't have to remind him of them so often. It's hard not to wonder sometimes what it is that Lucy sees in him. I know what I see in him, just like what he sees in me...but I know that those qualities we appreciate in each other are of no interest to the girls. Man, I'm sure we all need therapy. Well, I better get things wrapped up so that pyro doesn't come in and try to completely monopolize my attention prematurely. Especially since a 'girls night' generally turns into a 'guys weekend'."


	2. Mud Fight or Chocolate Delight

Natsu came running into the guild hall, instantly spotting Gray sitting among a group of their friends, "Hey guys, what's up?" "Not much Natsu. I guess Lucy has rounded up all the girls for a night out, so us men are going to do something manly", came the reply from Elfman.

Natsu looked to Gray for confirmation and was kind of disappointed to see the blank look on his face. "Oh...well I've got some stuff that I needed to do around my house anyway. You guys have fun. I'll see you all later", Natsu flashed everyone a bright smile as he took off out of the guild. Gray watched Natsu as he fled the guild hall, having just noticed him as he took off, since Gray had been completely lost in thought.

As the other guys were discussing the nights plans, Gray stood up, "Guys, I'm out. See you all later." He located his shirt and walked out of the guild before heading off in the direction of Natsu's house. They didn't generally stay at either of their places, mainly cause Juvia practically lived at his place and Natsu spent even more time at Lucy's now. They had a place out in the woods they would go to, because frankly, they caused a lot of destruction.

_**I said no one has to know what we do,** _   
_**His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room,**_   
_**And his voice is a familiar sound.**_

Gray came upon the massive three-story treehouse they had built in an old tree in the woods. They camouflaged most of it so that other people wouldn't notice it if they weren't looking. It was also up high to keep animals and nosy girlfriends out. Frankly, after that one time the girls had walked in on them at Natsu's, both girls took almost a week to be able to look at them without breaking out in a nosebleed...the girls were worse than they were. He expected to see Natsu lurking around the area somewhere, when suddenly he heard something moving through the air before it collided with the side of his face. Dark chunks dripped off his cheek and hit his chest as gravity pulled them back to the ground. Removing the remaining muck off his face he realized it was a mud ball. It had rained recently so mud pits were plentiful in the woods around where he and Natsu would spar.

As Gray finally realized that he was half covered in mud, he heard some slightly muted snickering that swiftly became full blown laughter. Gray turned to look in the direction the mud ball had came from and noticed Natsu standing in nothing but a pair of shorts, with his arms wrapped around himself and holding his sides with muddy hands as he struggled to remain upright and breathe.

As much as he loved to see Natsu so carefree and happy, this obviously meant war.

Natsu continued laughing, trying to wipe the tears from his olive eyes without getting mud in them. After about a minute he noticed that Gray hadn't shouted anything at him yet, so he dared to look at the ice mage. Gray stood completely still...his head tilted to the side so that his hair hung over his cerulean eyes, mud dripping down his face and body as he held the remainder of the mud ball in his right hand. The laughter died in his throat as Natsu thought maybe Gray was really mad at him now. As Natsu began to speak, a dangerous smirk appeared on Gray's face. Unprepared for the sudden declaration of war, Natsu's eyes widened slightly and he panicked for a moment prior to racing off into the woods...a smirk of his own creeping onto his face.

At the moment Natsu came upon the mud pit he had made his mud ball in, he felt Gray's first strike of retaliation hit him in the back. He cringed at the feeling of the cold, wetness as it slid down his back. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping and slipped...landing face first in the pit. Gray stopped at the edge, laughing as he watched Natsu jump up, trying to spit the mud from his mouth and failing to wipe any of it off.

"Hey Natsu, if you wanted a mud bath, you could have just went with the girls. I hear it's great for your skin." Natsu attempted to glare at Gray, failing as he had to keep wiping mud from his eyes.

"Funny Gray. Help me out of this shit, my feet keep getting stuck." Natsu looked up at Gray, mud dripping from his once pink hair as he made his way towards the ice mage.

"Here, give me your hand pyro." Gray held his hand out and Natsu grasped it behind the wrist. As soon as Gray started to get his footing to pull, Natsu brought his other hand up to grasp Gray's forearm, and promptly pulled Gray into the pit with him.

Natsu laid back in the mud as Gray quickly pulled his face from the muck. "What the hell, Natsu? Did you finally turn your brain to ash?" Natsu laughed as he grabbed up a handful of the brown substance and chucked it right into Gray's irritated face. As Gray tried to wipe it off his face so he could breathe and see where Natsu was so he could beat his ass, he realized there was something off about this mud. It didn't smell like mud. It had a rather sweet smell to it, that was very familiar. "Man, your sense of smell really does suck. I was right when I decided this was the perfect prank to pull on you. It's chocolate, Gray." Gray looked down and finally understood that they were in fact in a pit of chocolate sauce.

Gray looked back to Natsu, only to see the teen licking the chocolate off his fingers...carefully sucking all the sauce off each digit and moving onto the next. His eyes were shut and Gray could tell he was utilizing his other senses to clean himself, a look of concentration on his face. Frankly, Gray thought the sight was pretty erotic...even if Natsu was brown from head to toe.

Feeling playful, Gray ran a finger down Natsu's side and then placed the coated finger in his mouth. The flavor exploded on his tongue, sweet and thick with just a bit of Natsu's natural flavor mixed in. Coming out of his inner thoughts, he heard Natsu cursing. "Damn it Gray! You surprised the shit out of me and I almost bit my own finger off. What the hell, man?" "You, flames for brains, shouldn't have let your guard down and focused your senses on more than the chocolate on your fingers."

"Oh, so you are saying you want my undivided attention?", came the response from Natsu as the chocolate on his fingers was momentarily forgotten. Natsu had stood up in the pit and was making his way towards Gray. Gray put out his hand in front of himself as he spoke, "Now, you know that's not what I said...don't put words into my mouth."

"That may not have been what you said, but I can tell it's what you really meant", Natsu answered with a crooked smirk on his face. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed Gray's extended hand and abruptly popped a few of the chocolate coated fingers in his mouth. Gray's eyes widened in surprise before he registered Natsu's tongue licking between his fingers as he sucked the chocolate off. It was so arousing, and Gray could feel the spark from Natsu's ministrations going straight for his groin...but he caught a hold of himself. He knew what Natsu was trying to pull, he had done it in the past.

This time however, he was not going to let him off the hook for this whole prank so easily. He noticed that although Natsu still had a good grip on his arm as he lavished his attentions on Gray's digits, he had otherwise quit paying attention to Gray altogether. Gray sent a quick pulse of his magic to his hand and watched as Natsu's eyes shot open as he tried to remove his mouth from around Gray's fingers. The sight reminded Gray of the dumb kid on the playground who put his tongue on the frozen metal pole in winter. Natsu panicked for a few seconds, trying his best to figure out how to get his lips and tongue off this partially frozen jerk. Natsu looked up to see a smirk on Gray's face before he fell into full blown laughter at the sight of Natsu. Natsu...finally remembering that he had fire magic, warmed up his mouth just enough to melt the ice and free him from the trap.

"Dammit Gray, that was a dick move!", Natsu yelled as he wiped his mouth, while glaring at Gray.

"Whatever, like that little show you were putting on was any better. You like pissing me off and then trying to get me to forget about it so I don't give you a beating. Sometimes, you are impossible...you know that right?", came the reply as Gray stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think you handle me just fine, Gray. Better than most anyway", Natsu confessed in a slightly subdued manner as he looked up at Gray with a half-hearted smile on his face.

"Has the fire actually fried your brain, Natsu? Everyone at Fairy Tail loves you. You give the guild a fire that no one else can and it has nothing to do with your magic", Gray assured in a soft tone.

"We're family and all, but only Happy, Lucy and you really seem to get me...and maybe Lisanna. Like I don't always have to act like the strongest guy in the room with you all, ya know? I don't have to be the Fire Dragon Slayer all the time. I just get to be Natsu Dragneel. Besides, we all do our part to make the guild feel like home to everyone...it's not just about what I do."

Natsu was enveloped in an impromptu hug by the slightly taller Gray. Gray felt warm arms wrap around him to rest on his back as he felt Natsu's forehead rest on his shoulder. Natsu took in a deep breath and released a sigh.

Gray rested his cheek against the sticky mess that was usually pink hair as he spoke into Natsu's ear, "Man, have you been reading Lucy's novel again? I warned you that sappy shit would rot your brain. You're acting like being a dragon slayer is what makes you Natsu, when in reality it's you that makes being a dragon slayer as amazing a thing as it is. No one in the guild values your magic above your friendship." A moment later, Natsu slowly tilted his head in the form of a nod.

"Your smell is muted so much by all this sweet smelling chocolate. It's making me a bit light-headed", Natsu's muffled voice reached Gray.

With a chuckle Gray replied, "You're such a dimwit. Let's go take a shower and get this sticky stuff off." Together, they climbed out of the pit and made their way back to the treehouse. Leaves, sticks and dirt stuck to their bodies as they made their way. They were quite the sight by the time they made it inside and to the bathroom.

Natsu looked at their reflections in the giant mirror that covered one wall of the bathroom, "Don't we make quite the pair, covered in sticks and leaves on top of this sticky chocolate mess."

"It's your own fault you know", Gray commented...looking irritated.

"Meh, it was worth it winter breath", Natsu said with a true smile on his face. "If you help me get cleaned up, I'll help you."

Gray looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded, "Okay, but only cause it's hard taking you serious looking like that."

They both stripped down and proceeded to scrub the chocolate off their bodies, watching it run down the drain and brushed the sticks and leaves out of their hair. Finally clean of the muck, they decided to relax for a bit in the bath.

"Man, I didn't realize how worked up I was. I feel like all my muscles are in knots", whined Natsu as he sat back in the giant Jacuzzi style tub.

Gray raised his head up from where it was propped against the edge of the tub and motioned Natsu over, "Come over here and I'll give you a massage. You really need to relax more, Natsu." Natsu moved over to where Gray was sitting and positioned himself between Gray's legs. "Yeah, you're not the only one who has said that. It's just so hard for me though. I get bored so easily sitting still."

Gray grabbed a bottle of bath oil and poured some on his hands before he started working on Natsu's back muscles. They were a complete mess...all tight and knotted up. He began by placing his hands around Natsu's neck and putting his thumbs on either side of Natsu's spine below his skull and worked that area first, rubbing in circles and pressing to loosen up the knots. A low groan from Natsu let Gray know that it was already working. After that he worked along the area above his shoulder blades and watched as Natsu's head lolled forward as all the tension began to leave his body and he finally started relaxing.

Gray wondered if Natsu only truly relaxed when they were together, as his body was always so tense otherwise. Constantly on alert for the next attack. Pride welled up in Gray's chest at the thought of the pink haired teen in front of him having that much trust in him. He knew that Natsu would come to his aid any time he needed it, but the dragon slayer was so independent that asking for honest help was not something he did...ever. Gray continued working his way down Natsu's back until he had worked every knot out. At this point, Natsu had dozed off so Gray slowly leaned the young man back against his chest...bringing his head to rest on Gray's shoulder. Natsu turned his head so Gray was able to get a good look at his face. It was a rare occasion to see him so serene. Gray was mildly surprised that Natsu had fell asleep while they were still in the tub, water dulled his sense of smell so he rarely lounged around in it.

By now they had been in the water for almost an hour, so Gray let the water out, patted them both down with a towel and proceeded to pack a snoring Natsu to his bedroom. He figured a nap sounded like a good idea and he knew that Natsu would sleep for another hour or so, until his stomach woke him up. As Gray climbed into the bed, Natsu turned toward him and wrapped his arms around Gray's waist. Natsu breathed in deeply and released a content sigh as a small smile appeared on his face. Gray pulled a thin sheet up to cover them and ran his fingers through Natsu's hair a few times before he too fell asleep.


	3. Girls & Gossip

Lucy arrrived at Fairy Hills just as the last of the girls were leaving the building. Everyone was nicely dressed for their supper at one of the best restaurants in Magnolia. The girls have a standing reservation at the establishment so they were able to go straight to their reserved room when they arrived. The group went there at least once a month. They all ate and drank till they couldn't anymore and then moved on to the local hot springs for their last minute spa weekend.

The girls each spent some time relaxing in the hot springs before they got on their pajamas and settled in for some gossip time. Mira was the one who finally brought up Natsu and Gray, who everyone was always a little curious about. Most of the guild members were still skeptical about the whole thing being true since the guys didn't really act like they were 'together'. No one in the guild ever imagined that either boy would be bisexual, but most agreed it was a special case of them just having this relationship with each other.

Of course Lucy and Juvia didn't know much about what went on when the boys were together, but they would always offer to let the girls ask the guys about it when they got back. One by one almost all the girls of the guild had approached the guys about their curiosities. None of the girls had been able to finish the first question before having to leave to the infirmary due to a nosebleed...except for Mira. She calmly walked up to the two and asked her first question. Natsu of course, turned as pink as his hair as his eyes almost popped from his head. He grumbled something under his breath and stalked out of the guild. Gray however, took Mira aside and answered all her questions...refusing to give too many details though. Natsu spent the next month avoiding Mira as much as possible, even refusing to talk to her about job requests. It was a rough time since Natsu did not like how much Gray shared. None of the other girls had been bold enough to ask Mira what Gray told her and Natsu preferred it that way. He had even went as far as to ask Freed to put up a barrier around their place to keep everyone but him and Gray out.

Finally, the group moved on from the topic of Natsu and Gray. The night was still young and there were plenty of Fairy Tail couples to gossip about.


	4. Late Nights & Fist Fights

Gray woke up to the smell of food drifting into the bedroom. Believe it or not, Natsu was a really good cook...when he put some effort into it. Gray got up from the bed and tossed the sheet with the dirty clothes, before throwing on a pair of shorts and heading to the kitchen. His bare feet hardly made any noise as he padded across the kitchen floor to sit at the island in the middle of the room. A plate with a few sandwiches sat at his place along with a glass of iced tea with milk. Natsu was finishing up what smelled like barbecue chicken and Gray was sure he was having hot tea with honey.

Natsu had woken up earlier to his stomach growling and was surprised that he had been asleep in the first place. As he began to come back to consciousness, he recognized the scent of the man next to him. It always amazed Natsu how different they were simply because of their magic. Gray was always a few degrees below regular body temperature, while Natsu was always several degrees above. It definitely heightened the physical experiences between two such polar opposites. Plus, Natsu loved Gray's smell...like the first breath on a crisp winter morning after it snowed, so clean and fresh and it didn't overwhelm him like so many smells could. Natsu wasn't sure what Gray's feelings were about his smell. He figured that he didn't have any issues or he would have said something...but he didn't figure he probably picked up anything more than the smoky smell that came from dealing with fire all the time. He knew that he relied on smell much more than Gray or Lucy did and he was extremely appreciative that everyone involved were sensitive to the needs of his nose.

Leaving his thoughts for later, Natsu sat down at his place and started eating his chicken. Every little bit he would glance over to Gray to see if he was enjoying the sandwiches he had made for him. Feeding Gray was a challenge since the ice mage didn't care much for overly warm food, but a man can't live on ice cream alone. At least Natsu and Juvia agreed on that. "Natsu, eat your food before it gets cold...mine is just fine", huffed Gray after the tenth time Natsu had stopped eating to look at him. Natsu crossed his arms and responded, "Good, I just don't want to hear about how I starved you from Juvia. Last time it was a few weeks before I finally got all the water out of my ears.

"Gray grabbed up their plates and went to wash them in the sink. Natsu came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso and leaned his forehead against the top of Gray's spine. Natsu's warm breath caused a shiver to go through Gray before he spoke, "Thanks for earlier Gray. I guess I really needed it."

"No problem, Natsu. Isn't that what people who care for each other do? How are we supposed to enjoy this time together if you are all tense and exhausted?", Gray looked slightly behind him as he spoke and Natsu peered up to see a look of understanding on his face. "So what are you thinking about doing tonight? Got any plans for us?", Natsu noticed the suggestive smirk that accompanied Gray's comment. Natsu leaned up and whispered in Gray's ear, "Maybe a good old fashioned fist fight?", then he turned and walked off. Gray's smirk blossomed into a full smile as he finished the dishes.

* * *

Gray entered the dojo where he and Natsu would spar when they decided not to use magic. Across the room Natsu sat in a meditative pose with both his hands and feet wrapped. He knew that Natsu would wait for him to get ready first, so he got out the supplies and wrapped his own hands and feet to mirror Natsu's. Anticipation flowed through their bodies as they prepared for the upcoming confrontation.

"Okay flame brain, are you ready for your ass beating?" Gray stood ready to fight as Natsu rose up from the floor. A smirk graced Gray's face as he patiently waited for Natsu's reply. "As if...unless I fell on my own face, stripper", Natsu replied with a smug look on his face as he took the first swing towards Gray. Gray dodged and moved to kick Natsu on the side he had just swung with, "Well, you know sometimes you are clumsy like that." Natsu groaned as the kick impacted his abdomen, "As if I'd let you get the drop on me, droopy eyes." Natsu jumped and did a roundhouse kick, while Gray ducked...waiting till Natsu landed to try and swipe his feet out from under him. Natsu did a backflip out of the way before he rushed and tackled Gray to the floor. Dark cerulean orbs looked up from where they laid on the floor, "I didn't realize you were so eager to get me on my back, Natsu." Olive eyes narrowed slightly as the owner responded in kind, "Gray, I know how much you enjoy my undivided attention." Gray raised up on his elbows so he was only a breath away from Natsu when he next spoke, "Whatever ash for brains, I think you use that as an excuse to get my undivided attention", now just noticing that Natsu was straddling his waist. Natsu grasped Gray's shoulders, "So what if I do, icicle? I don't hear you complaining", Natsu whispered...suddenly closing the gap between himself and Gray. Their mouths connected in a collision of fire and ice, the alternating temperatures causing a shiver to run through their bodies. Being on top gave Natsu more leverage to be the dominant male at the moment. He pushed his body into Gray's in an attempt to use his weight to keep the other man immobile on the ground as he weaved his hands into obsidian hair to gain better access to his mouth.

Gray grunted as he felt the pull of the hair on the back of his head. Though he enjoyed the dominant part of Natsu, he wasn't going to just let him win this battle either. Gray balanced the majority of their weight on one arm and then proceeded to wrap the other around Natsu's waist. Next, he lifted himself up into a sitting position with one arm...using the one around Natsu to keep them upright.

A sound of annoyance escaped the back of Natsu's throat as Gray sat up. When he had gained his balance, Gray picked himself and Natsu up off the ground and backed the shorter man up against the wall before he reached up to pull Natsu's hands from his hair. "Dammit, Gray", Natsu exclaimed when they lost contact for a moment. "Shut up Natsu", came the response from Gray as he pushed his body up against the man in front of him, securing him to the wall. A smirk appeared on Gray's face, "If you would grow a bit, it'd be harder for me to manhandle you."

"So what you're really saying is that you wish there was more of me, right?", Natsu replied with a large smile breaking across his face. Gray chuckled at the look, "Damn, you sure are full of yourself."

"You know I'm just confident. I know that you like it. I can't help being a bit smaller than you, but it does come in handy sometimes...right Gray-chan?" Natsu rubbed his body against the taller ice mage and could feel and smell the effects his words had on the male pinning him to the wall.

Gray grinded up against Natsu and a low moan escaped both of them, "Now you're gonna play dirty, Natsu?" Both boys panted for a bit, regaining their breath and the thoughts that went with their previous activities. Suddenly, Natsu flipped them around so Gray was up against the wall. "Why don't you head to the bedroom, I'm going to grab something first", Natsu said on his way out of the room.


	5. Men Talk Too

Most of the guys had sat around the table for almost an hour trying to decide what they would do for the evening, except for Vijeeter who was dancing in the background, Nab who was still standing at the request board and Reedus who was drawing portraits. Two of their most 'active' members were gone along with the Thunder Legion and with Gildarts being absent it killed a lot of the party spirit. Gajeel and Pantherlily had went off to train. He saw the salamanders absence as an opportunity to become stronger, plus the guild was just boring without the loudmouth around.

"So, has anyone actually been out to this place that Natsu and Gray take off too?", inquired Macao who looked around at the group gathered. "I heard that they asked Freed to put up barriers to keep the girls and other random people out", came a remark and a shrug from Jet. "Where's Warren?", Alzack asked. "Well, I heard he's been staying clear of the guild a lot lately cause of Natsu and Gray. Apparently, their thoughts are a bit too graphic for him sometimes", Max commented while trying not to laugh. "They are manly and passionate, so I'm sure they give their relationship their all just like everything else", came a confident and boisterous exclamation from Elfman.

Several of the men blushed at this remark and those drinking had spit their drinks out in surprise, most still having difficulties understanding the 'relationship' those two had nowadays. Until they had become a team, most had actually thought the two couldn't stand each other and when the pair first took off for a weekend alone the guild thought it was some sort of prank. Only when Lucy and Juvia confirmed that the two were off together and safe did anyone believe it. The girls further reinforced their claim when they came in the guild later sporting extreme nose bleeds and unable to look any male member of the guild in the eye, mumbling about Natsu and Gray under their breath. All the men of the guild agreed that they were just glad they didn't have to try and explain whatever the girls witnessed, cause Lucy and Juvia were both scary sometimes.

"Maybe we should ask the guys to check out the area when they get back?", offered Droy. They all nodded in agreement before someone suggested they just go to a bar since none of the typical 'destroyers' of the guild were around.


	6. Lick, Slam, Suck

Gray moved into the bedroom and opened the curtains over the large window, allowing the moonlight to stream into the room. Looking the bright circle over, Gray realized why they were there...the moon would be full soon. The phases of the moon had a fairly strong effect on Natsu's dragon nature. Gray was glad for the nap earlier, cause Natsu would likely keep him up the better part of the night. It worked out though, cause the moon also effected Gray's ice magic, making it more potent and unstable during these nights. Lost in thought, Gray didn't notice that Natsu had walked into the room until he heard his name being called. Eyes finally focusing on the man in front of him, he realized that Natsu was holding something out for him to take. He took the offered item and noticed it was a shot glass filled to the brim with a clear liquid. Gray gave Natsu a questioning look before Natsu told him to man up and take it. The liquid was cold going down Gray's throat and he wondered briefly why Natsu would pick such a shot...however, after a minute he broke out in a light sweat. "Damn, Natsu! What the hell was that?"

Natsu had been standing there, watching the way the moonlight hit Gray and the play of the shadows across his features. The light gave his obsidian hair a slightly blue tint and his eyes seemed to glow, piercing Natsu as he looked into them. Finally registering the question, he answered, "I forget the name of the shot, but it's half rumplemintz and half 151."

"I've never had a shot that went down so cold and then made you so hot!", Gray exclaimed as he felt a bead of sweat travel down his back. "I thought it would be a nice warm-up", Natsu explained as he started backing Gray up towards the bed. As Gray's legs came into contact with the bed, Natsu pushed him down onto his back. The oncoming comment caught in Gray's throat as Natsu jumped up and quickly tied his hands to the headboard. "Now, there will be no repeats from earlier", smirked Natsu as he went and retrieved some items from the bedside table. Gray watched Natsu move to the table, "Oh really now? Is that so?" He held up the items for Gray to see, "It's time for a couple shots of tequila. Now, hold still or it will spill on the bed." Gray watched as Natsu proceeded with sprinkling salt on his body before pouring the tequila in his navel. Restraining himself from bucking his hips, Gray felt himself get hard again from the thought of Natsu's mouth on his body.

Swallowing hard at the gleam in Natsu's eyes, Gray watched as Natsu licked from his hip all the way to his nipple...giving it a quick flick of his tongue before sucking the shot from Gray's navel and then popping the lime in his mouth.

A low moan came from Gray and goosebumps covered his body as the air hit the path that Natsu's tongue had just traveled. "Man, Laxus was so right! Tequila body shots are awesome!", Natsu looked at Gray as a smile threatened to split his face, "Would you like one Gray? It's simple...lick, slam, suck."

"W-what?!", Gray exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll give a bit more explanation. Basically, you lick salt off a spot...usually your hand, then you slam a shot of tequila and finally, suck the juice out of a lime. So, you game?", Natsu finished with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Alright Natsu- _chan_ , hit me", a clear look of challenge in Gray's eyes. They didn't often throw around those kind of endearments and had managed to somehow turn using them into a declaration of challenge.

A deep blush covered Natsu's cheeks before he excitedly bounced back, "Great!" He moved over to where the bottle and shot glasses were, then filled the glass. Natsu dabbed some on his collar bone and proceeded to sprinkle some salt onto the wet area. He slowly climbed up Gray's body, stopping to clean the remains of the tequila from his navel and a few spots of salt. Leaning down, Natsu ran his tongue along the shell of Gray's ear before he whispered, "Now, you lick the salt...and I'll give you the shot and the lime."

Natsu threaded his fingers into the hair at the back of Gray's head and helped maneuver him to reach his collarbone. Gray slowly licked from the base of the collarbone, until he heard a growl-like moan brush his ear. Natsu tilted Gray's head to take the shot before helping him with the lime. Natsu took a quick swig directly from the bottle, and found his mouth traveling along Gray's shoulder, up his neck and to his awaiting mouth. The excitement helped speed up the effects of the alcohol and Natsu fumbled a bit with Gray's restraints before he was freed. Gray tangled one hand in Natsu's fair hair while he wrapped his arm around a trim waist and pulled Natsu flush against himself. Fire and ice clashed as their mouths battled for dominance. Natsu pressed Gray down into the bed as he straddled his waist, using the leverage to momentarily overpower the other. Natsu pulled his mouth away from Gray's, "Okay, you ready to do this?"


	7. Bedroom Deviants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Starving by Hailee Steinfeld & Grey feat. ZEDD

Gray gave Natsu a smirk before shoving him off, "Get off, you fire breather." Natsu returned his remark with a deadpan expression, "Gray, I thought that was what we were getting too? Now, are we going to play Janken or what?" Gray face palmed prior to letting out a frustrated sigh and nodded to Natsu, "Alright, just let me up so we can do this right."

The boys sat across from each other in preparation, then in unison they said, "saisho wa guu…janken pon". First round was a tie with both boys ending with choki. Second round ended with Gray winning paa over guu. Third round went to Natsu with guu over choki and finally with a play of choki over paa, Gray took the win.

Gray pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah...now I'm all fired up!" "Hey, that's my line!", whined Natsu as he relieved himself of his remaining garments, then sitting on his knees on the mattress. His arousal apparent to Gray before he spoke, "Okay, Natsu. You've been such a mouthpiece this past week, it's time to put it to good use. Since I won, I want you to blow me," Gray looked thoughtful as he finished, "Maybe I'll even fuck your mouth." Natsu looked shocked for a moment until the familiar glint of acceptance to Gray's challenge was reflected in his eyes and smile, "You can try popsicle."

**_I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you,_ **   
**_Yes, something inside me changed that day,_ **   
**_The more that I know you…the more I want to,_ **   
**_I was so much younger yesterday._ **

Natsu shoved Gray back down into the bed before sitting himself between his legs. He firmly grasped the base of Gray's erection, running his tongue along the underside and then swirling it around the head. Flicking his tongue on the sensitive spot under the head, feeling it twitch within his grasp...Natsu continued until he heard Gray's moan, "Ugh damn, Natsu!" Gray had been shy at first, but he'd become quite vocal as he'd grown more confident in their partnership, and now Natsu relished in the quantity and variety of sounds he could pull from him.

Natsu watched as Gray threw his head back, as his hands fisted in the sheets of the bed. Gray's hips bucked involuntarily, and Natsu used his other hand to hastily hold his hips down so there were no incidents. They had learned the hard way that sudden intrusions often resulted in unconscious magical backlash. Natsu paused for a moment before he began a steady rhythm with his hand as he continued to lick and suck on the head of Gray's length. Gray idly wondered if Natsu was going to draw this out. Use his 'punishment' to dish out some 'torture' of his own. Without warning, Natsu slid his lips over the head and continued till he felt Gray hit the back of his throat. A hand flew upward and Gray bit down on his fist to keep from crying out at the sensation of Natsu's heated mouth, which dissipated into a long, low moan as Natsu started bobbing up and down, sucking hard, and moving fast.

His action was answer enough for Gray-Natsu had no interest in drawing this out. He wanted Gray's cum in his mouth, wanted to taste it, to taste him on his tongue, to swallow it, to consume him, even just a little bit...momentarily overpowering Gray with his intensity. Natsu wanted to take Gray into himself, and if he couldn't do it all the way, he'd take what he could get for now. Gray's prick felt solid and hot in Natsu's mouth, swollen in his excitement, and the skin was so soft, so delicate, driving home the point that this was a vulnerable place, an act of trust on Gray's part. He could feel the throb of Gray's life blood through his veins if he pressed his tongue in the right spot, his pulse tripping along as fast as if he'd been running for his life. Natsu swallowed him down again, and Gray fucking keened, his hands pressing down on Natsu, in the way he only ever did when he was too caught up in his own pleasure to realize he was doing it.

Natsu hummed deep in his throat, and Gray's back arched off the bed as he tried to angle himself deeper, his hands alternately digging into Natsu's hair or trying to shove him down further…it didn't take someone who could read him as well as Natsu could, to tell Gray was seriously enjoying himself right now. The smell of Gray's increased arousal and the taste of his precum made Natsu's brain fuzzy with need. Then there were the sounds spilling out of Gray's lips and into the night air without even a token attempt to keep them in. He was moaning nonstop, only taking breaks to curse and rasp out Natsu's name and occasionally groan little disjointed phrases of praise like "your hot mouth" or "feels so fucking…ugh…"

As a general rule, Gray didn't love giving or receiving head as much as Natsu did, in fact he specialized more in pleasuring Natsu with his hands, much to his partner's...well he had yet to hear a complaint anyway. He liked the way Natsu's dick fit in his hand more than the almost overwhelming feeling of having it in his mouth. He'd always assumed Natsu's obsession had to do with Natsu's dragon nature, an animal instinct of some sort Gray couldn't quite grasp. He didn't have the level of technique and finesse that Natsu had in this, and he couldn't deep throat very effectively, but fortunately his lover didn't seem to mind his shortcomings in the art of giving head. However, all that being said, there were times that he could see the appeal. Right now was one of those times.

Natsu was so fucking hard! He didn't usually get so turned on from doing this but the taste of Gray,  _fuck_ , and the way salty, slippery precum spilled over his tongue...he loved how wet Gray got, the sounds he made, and that he could make him like this with just his mouth. It often fulfilled some deep need in Natsu, to satisfy his lover on a primal level, that sometimes scared him with its intensity.

Natsu looked up to see Gray's pale skin illuminated by moonlight. He wanted to stay there forever...wanted to tattoo his mark of possession into Gray's skin. He was momentarily consumed with the desire to mark Gray with something more lasting, something that would bruise darkly and stay for days. Well, what he really wanted was to bite into him hard enough to scar so it would be there forever, but he knew that was going too far, so he'd settle for now. Maybe they'd breach the subject tomorrow? He pulled off Gray's cock, making him moan in dismay, and bit hard at the skin just to the inside of his hipbone, sucking, leaving deep indents in the skin from his teeth...just short of hard enough to draw blood. Gray just fucking groaned in that wonderful, broken way he only did when Natsu bit him, his length twitching hard enough to smack the side of Natsu's neck where it was previously laying against his shoulder. There…now there would be a fairly spectacular bite mark there for days. Then when everyone at the guild saw it...oh it would be theatrical.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Natsu sucked Gray down again, groaning around him at the feel of it. A lot of the time he didn't like the way Gray's cock felt so massive in his mouth, invasive and unyielding, not providing him with any kind of direct stimulation to make up for it. But right now, it was exactly what he wanted. The way there was nothing else but this, his mouth stretched wide to take Gray in, filling himself with the taste of him...Gray's flesh in his mouth, a willing sacrifice to Natsu's hunger. Focus became difficult and Natsu knew he was losing his control of the situation.

In an effort to regain some sanity, Natsu effortlessly shoved Gray into a sitting position against the headboard, while wrapping an arm around his midsection to restrict his movement. The sudden motion of his back hitting something solid dulled Gray's euphoria enough to realize that he had completely lost control of the situation.  _Dammit, he managed to make me forget that I'm supposed to be in charge here._

Threading his fingers through Natsu's hair, gripping it tightly before forcing Natsu into a more steady rhythm, "Natsu, you're going to do things my way now. Your rhythm is complete shit." Natsu's snicker sent a jolt through Gray, pausing his next words. He proceeded to pull Natsu off his erection, biting back a moan as the cool air of the room hit him again. Gray pulled Natsu's head up and sealed their lips together in a show of dominance. As Gray pulled away, Natsu let a small growl escape, "I don't want to hear it Natsu. You know, the sooner we finish things on my end…the quicker you get to be the one calling the shots."

At the reminder, a feral look crossed Natsu's face, along with a devious smirk. Natsu rose up, meeting Gray's mouth once again as he moved to straddle his legs... towering over Gray in the process. Nimble fingers wove through his hair to help angle his mouth better, while Natsu pushed their lower halves flush against each other. The sensation of having their throbbing erections pressed together by Natsu's hands caused the boys to moan deeply in each others mouths. Using one hand, Natsu grabbed some of the oil off the side table, slicking it over them both before he started a quick rhythm.  _Looks like I'll have to manhandle my way into control this time._ Gray wound an arm about a trim waist, and used the sudden shock of cold fingers along Natsu's back to maneuver himself out from under him. "Don't stop and don't complain, Natsu," came a gruff whisper as Gray ran his tongue along a heated ear.

Natsu connected his feet behind Gray's back as he felt him shift and Gray pulled Natsu flush against him as he stepped off the bed, pinning Natsu up against the wall. Connecting roughly with the wall, Natsu lost his breath at the impact, causing the, "Dammit, Gray" to come out as more of a husky pant with much less force than Natsu wanted.

Grinding up against Natsu added more friction to their members, as Gray ravaged the mouth of a momentarily breathless Natsu. Gray felt himself rapidly approaching release, so quickly creating an ice cube in his hand, he pressed it up against the back of Natsu's sac, the sudden temperature change throwing the dragon slayer into an orgasm as the magical backlash released caused Gray to follow. "Fuck, Gray...that was so...aww fuck it," and Natsu gave up on his half-hearted complaint, back-handed compliment.

Gray's head hit the wall beside Natsu before he lowered them both to the ground, feeling Natsu's breath across his chest tickle from where his head was buried in his neck.


	8. Shower Shocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Starving by Hailee Steinfeld & Grey feat. ZEDD

Gray was abruptly roused from his post orgasm haze by Natsu knocking him backwards before he felt himself being dragged off towards the bathroom. "Dammit Natsu! Your rebound time is completely ridiculous. Why can you not just relax for a minute and enjoy the lull after an amazing orgasm?"

"Gray, we've been through this. The buzz from the alcohol is almost gone, my body temperature burns it off pretty quick…as you well know. Damn, those ice cubes were cold. Besides, it's my turn to be in charge now…so we're going to take a shower!"

"I still feel that ever putting you in charge is debatably irresponsible at best and borderline suicidal at worst", the smirk on his face showing in his tone as Natsu turned and stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to finish dragging him to the bathroom. "Excuse me for following my gut, instead of planning out every last detail of everything."

Gray then felt himself dropped on the floor and turned over to see Natsu, illuminated under the moonlight coming in the skylight. His guild mark standing out starkly against his tanned skin as he stood there in all his glory, fiddling with the knobs in the shower. Gray hopped up on his feet just as Natsu turned the water on, a mischievous look on his face as he shoved Natsu under the still cool water, almost feeling the yelp that reverberated off the walls. "Dammit, Gray! That was a bitch move. You are so going to pay for that."

Gray met Natsu's annoyed look with a skeptical one of his own, "I really think that you are going to let it slide", came the reply as Gray stepped into the shower, pushing Natsu back against the wall, and dropping to his knees in front of him. Natsu couldn't reply, as Gray had grasped the semi hard cock in front of him and gave it a few good strokes before taking it down as far as he could. He stifled a laugh as he heard Natsu's head crack the wall behind him. Gray felt fingers dive into his hair, catching slightly on knots and getting tangled as the shower wet his head. For a moment, he focused on the rumbling noises that left Natsu's body…an almost purr that let Gray know just how much his dragon slayer was enjoying this.

_**You know just how to make  
My heart beat faster ** _

Looking up, he noticed how the water ran down Natsu's body…moving over the muscles of his chest and stomach. Granted, he had previously seen such things at least a hundred times, but it wasn't generally from this angle. Grasping the hips in front of him, he slowly released Natsu's dick as he began licking up along the water trail. He felt the muscles twitch under his tongue as he slowly made his way, hearing Natsu suck in a breath and feeling his back arch into him as he flicked his tongue across a nipple. Moving on, he worked his way across a sharp collarbone, nipping the pulse point at the juncture of Natsu's neck, knowing its sensitivity and how much Natsu must trust him to allow him around such a vulnerable place.

* * *

By now, they were flush against one another, Gray pressed Natsu against the wall…one hand in his hair and the other around his waist. His lips moved along his throat, feeling the blood pumping under the skin as he reached Natsu's mouth, sealing them together. Natsu moaned into Gray's mouth, enjoying the feeling of the larger male surrounding him.

Gray knew that Natsu enjoyed being able to let go and let someone else 'be in charge' as long as it was on his terms. You couldn't force him into it or it would end in a fight. He liked being pampered and doted on, but had a hard time expressing those needs verbally. Gray felt fingers dive back into his hair, kneading the scalp and tugging at different times.

Natsu pushed off the wall, backing Gray into the opposite corner. He ran his hands down Gray's torso and around his waist, then scraped his blunt nails down Gray's back. The sensation caused Gray to slightly arch into Natsu. Gray felt Natsu still in front of him, so he opened his eyes to see what had stopped Natsu advances.

Clear olive eyes pinned him with their intensity, and he felt himself drown a little as he became lost in thought.  _He is my best friend in the entire world. He has been my ally when everyone else felt like my enemy. He was my ally when I was my own worst enemy. Never giving up on me and never doubting me._

Natsu had pressed his face into Gray's neck and mumbled into the skin under his cheek. This small action caused Gray to pause in his own thoughts as he pulled Natsu into his arms, leaning down to seal Natsu's mouth with his own. Gray felt Natsu once again pressing him into the wall as warm hands trailed up and around his neck to dive back into his hair. Natsu pulled away, trailing open mouthed kisses along Gray's jaw and down his neck.

 **** _Emotional earthquake_ _  
_ _Bring on disaster_ _  
_ _You_ _hit me head on,_ _got me weak_ _in_ _the_ _knees_

A grunt escaped Gray as pain laced it way through the muscle above his collarbone. Looking in the direction of the pain, his eyes widened at the sight of blood running down his front. He registered that Natsu was no longer at his front and had retreated across the shower, sitting in the opposite corner…eyes wide as he covered his mouth with his hands. Gray noticed blood was dripping from his face onto the floor, though the puddle was nothing compared to what he had pooling at his feet. "Natsu, what the hell man?!" Gray was more than a little irritated as he lifted his left hand up to survey the damage. Not only had Natsu bit him, but he had put four small holes in him with his canines…blood also running down his back.  _Okay, so I'm bleeding. It doesn't seem too bad, but being in the shower is encouraging the flow._ Gray cooled the area around the wounds to help slow the flow, only then turning his attention back to Natsu. He was still curled up on the other side of the shower.

 _Oh Mavis…what have I done? I can't believe I bit him._ Frankly, Gray was starting to think Natsu was going to pass out as pale as he had gotten, his breathing erratic as he glanced around looking for a place to escape…like a trapped animal. Gray slowly approached Natsu, "Natsu, I could use a little help here. I'm okay, I just need you to snap out of it and bandage me up."

It took Natsu a few moments to actually see Gray, as he was so mortified by his actions he had become lost in thought. He nodded and slowly stood up, the remains of Gray's blood having finally washed off his face. Turning off the shower, the boys wrapped up in towels before heading back into the bedroom. Natsu grabbed the first aid kit and quickly bandaged Gray up. Gray could feel the guilt rolling off of Natsu and knew they would have to talk about it later.

Suddenly feeling a bit light-headed, Gray laid down on the bed.  _I must have lost more blood than I realized, but I think a good night's sleep will fix it._ He snuggled down under the covers on the bed, just then noticing that Natsu had returned from putting the supplies away. He still looked worst than Gray felt and a small smile crossed Gray's face as he beckoned Natsu to join him. Natsu slowly moved towards Gray, wrapping his arms around his waist as he buried his nose in the left side of Gray's neck. Gray felt Natsu take a deep breath, his body shuddering as he released it. Gray knew that Natsu had scared himself more than he had Gray with his actions, knowing the night would now be long and lacking in sleep for his dragon slayer. Running his fingers through light hair, Gray massaged Natsu's scalp as he whispered that everything was fine before brushing his lips across his temple. Finally, a yawn escaped Gray and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking that I will finish the original chapter I was going to post and put it up as a one-shot. Just some smutty shower sex. Watch out for it if you're interested!


	9. Morning Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter to wrap things up in a cuddly way. Maybe I'll come up with an epilogue at some point of them after they all move in together? Maybe something light-hearted about the perils of those four living in a house together.

_There's hair in his face, so I move it away and he mumbles something. I can't make sense of it, probably just sleep talk. I'm content. When he's asleep he isn't able to insult me or fight me…but there's none of the good stuff either. Seems like these moments are rare between us, only happening when one of us is asleep. How did I end up here…with him?_

Glancing down at the sleeping form beside him, Gray's fingers came in contact with the wide black band around Natsu's thumb. Pulling said hand up so that his own was in contact with the other, he watched as a streak of magic ignited them as they touched. Flames raced across his own as snowflakes danced across Natsu's. The rings had actually kind of been presents from the girls, in a show of how much they had come to support the relationships between all of them, even though they were meant as a sign of commitment between the boys.

Gray looked up to see tired eyes in a slightly pensive face, staring back at him…light hair more messy than usual, gorgeous as always.  _ _Who am I kidding. He's perfect…thankfully only Lucy and I see it.__  He turned back as Natsu threaded their hands together, "Don't over think it Gray. It's way too early for you to be brooding…plus we still have time to ourselves and I'm not dealing with your man period mood swings. Take that shit home to Juvia."

Gray snorted "Natsu? What do you think about us moving in here together? Wouldn't it be nice if we could just have a night together once in a while, instead of having to plan it out or have Lucy get pissed at your behavior before it happens?"

At the mention of Natsu's behavior, the boy deflated a bit, "I'm so sorry about last night. I'm not sure what came over me. I guess I've been letting my emotions run away with me and I got carried away." Gray gave Natsu an exasperated look, "You're such a dork, Natsu. I told you last night it wasn't a big deal. I know you've been wanting to do that for a long time, and we should have talked about it before. Anyway, you've gotten off topic. What do you think about moving in together?"

Natsu seemed to mull the thought over for a moment, "That would be kind of nice, but don't you think it would upset the girls?"

"Actually, I was thinking that if we got to spend more time together like this, then maybe sometime in the future the girls could move in with us. Hopefully by then your instincts won't be so possessive and Juvia wouldn't seem like a threat. We could build another bedroom onto the house just for us."

Natsu squeezed Gray's hand before cuddling up closer, burying his nose in Gray's neck as he threw his other arm around a bare waist, "Let's talk about it when the sun's up…like late afternoon." Gray simply nodded, shifting to pull Natsu closer as he began to relax…drifting back to sleep.


End file.
